


Draco, Harry, And Falling in Love in a Muggle Park

by onlykatelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: Draco loves Harry. Harry is Draco’s everything, especially his reason to never give up.





	Draco, Harry, And Falling in Love in a Muggle Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot I posted on tumblr.
> 
> Warning: Very angsty.  
> I’m not sure why I felt like ripping my own heart out today.

It started out as a subtle cough on the day that he spoke the words “I love you.”

Harry had convinced Draco almost impossibly to join him at a muggle park. It was just the two of them, and the vacancy brought a sort of peace between them.

When Harry persuaded the blonde to join him in a swinging match, he reluctantly agreed and pushed from the ground.

It was the wind whipping at Harry’s hair with each launch, the stupid grin plastered across his face... the way spit was slung across his upper lip as he laughed. It was everything in that moment that made Draco fall for him.

“I love you, Draco,” he’d spoken as the swings came to a soft halt. And Draco couldn’t help but reciprocate.

It was that cough after the words came out, the soft wheeze that Draco assumed was from nervousness that would come to mean everything.

***

A cough turned into aching joints and belly cramps that Harry pretended didn’t exist and that Draco massaged in the evenings. The two were inseparable by now, making somewhat of an unspoken home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The nights where Harry fell asleep soundly, head nestled in the curve of Draco’s chest with a delicate snore were his absolute favorite.

 

***

The day that Harry asked Draco Malfoy to marry him he was also the day that he was forced to see a Healer.

“You have completely changed my life, Draco. Everything is different when I’m with you. In a good way, I promise.” He laughed. “Be my husband? For the rest of our days?” Puppy dog eyes left Draco’s head reeling. He couldn’t say no even if he had ever wanted to.

***

It was when they went to celebrate their engagement with former Gryffindors and Slytherins that Harry hit the floor.

He was rushed to St. Mungo’s, and Draco didn’t care to hide the tears that streamed uncontrollably down his cheeks.

“We’re going to run some tests,” the Healer told him, and he nodded curtly.

Once alone, he leaned over Harry’s chest.

“My life is different with you, too, Harry. I swear to Merlin, you better wake up. You have to. I love you, you prat.”

***

“It’s comparative to muggle cancer,” the Healer told Draco, who’d refused to move from Harry’s side. “It’s extremely rare. And it seems to affect only Half-Bloods. We haven’t found a cure for this. I’m... sorry.”

Beside himself, Draco cursed the Healer with everything inside him as he watched his white coat trail through the doorway.

***

Harry woke up, but never fully recovered. He was weak, but optimistic. Pale, but smiling. His gait was more of a limp, but he refused to let Draco help him.

Draco was told by the Healer to keep Harry comfortable for as long as possible. And, though Harry griped and groaned about it, that’s exactly what he did.

***

They were married with only family and close friends in Luna and Ginny’s back garden. Harry had to pause during their vows for a quick oxygen enhancement spell, but other than that it was as if he wasn’t sick at all. It was beautiful, and light, and for a moment... Draco could pretend that everything was going to be ok.

***

It was one of Draco’s favorite nights, Harry snuggled lightly against his chest, the soft feel of his breath tickling the bare skin.

Until it wasn’t.

And Draco panicked, realizing that the inevitable had somehow occurred. What he’d pretended wasn’t going to happen, what he’d wished would never happen...

***

Harry was buried next to his parents in Godric’s Hollow. It was the first time that Ron Weasley held onto Draco like he’d never be able to stand on his own again. It was the first time Draco Malfoy had cried on Hermione’s shoulder. It was the day that his life would change forever, again.

After the funeral, Draco couldn’t figure out what sick, masochistic part of him led his body to the same muggle park where they’d swung together on that fateful day.

Somehow, it seemed eerily identical. The only noise was the soft squeak of the rusted chains he held onto as he swung softly again, alone this time.

His thoughts drifted to happier times, and promises of I love you. And, as the breeze settled around him, he vowed to never let go of that. To forever hold onto that stupid, loony grin that made him fall head over heels for the Boy Who Lived. To never give up or relinquish that same hope that Harry held onto for most of his life.

To love him, regardless of life. 

Draco Malfoy swung alone at the muggle park, and it was everything.


End file.
